Killer Frost
How Killer Frost joined the Tourney Dr. Louise Lincoln was devastated when her friend and colleague, the original Killer Frost, was killed. She duplicated Crystal Frost’s experiments and acquired her freezing power. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Freezes herself until ready to break out. After the announcer calls her name Killer Frost freezes her hands and does a punch saying "I know your weakness!" to the zooming camera. Special Attacks Frostbite (Neutral) Killer Frost shoots a ball of ice at her opponent. If it hits, it freezes him/her for 2 seconds. Iceberg (Side) Killer Frost creates a mist under her opponent. It blasts him/her up briefly, then she summons an icicle to impale her opponent. Snowstorm (Up) Killer Frost jumps into the air and summons a flurry of snow that damages and slows down the opponent. Flash Freeze (Down) Killer Frost crouches and reaches to her opponent. If she connects, she freezes the prey then smacks her opponent away. Blizzard (Hyper Smash) Killer Frost cackles then raises her hands up then forward sending ice and snow all over the battlefield, damaging opponents no matter how safe they feel. The storm stops after 10 seconds. Endless Whiteout (Final Smash) Based on her Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us, Killer Frost impales her opponent with three ice spikes from the ground, pinning them down. She then summons a snow storm around them and creates two solid ice spiked plates to the left and right of her opponent and making them crash into each other. She then creates one spiked plate above the opponent and smashes it down on him/her. Victory Animations #Killer Frost smirks before thrusting her arms into the air, creating a throne of ice for her to recline on as she giggles darkly. This victory pose mirrors her Injustice: Gods Among Us outro. #*Killer Frost smirks before thrusting her arms into the air, creating a throne of ice for her to recline on as she says "It's winter forever, Sailor Moon!". (Sailor Moon victories only) #*Killer Frost smirks before thrusting her arms into the air, creating a throne of ice for her to recline on as she says "No heat for you, man with seven scars.". (Kenshiro victories only) #*Killer Frost smirks before thrusting her arms into the air, creating a throne of ice for her to recline on as she says "It's Absolute Zero for you!". (Firestorm victories only) #Killer Frost summons a snowstorm and says "I'm only doing this 'cause it's fun!". #*Killer Frost summons a snowstorm and says "Thunder and snow don't mix!". (Electivire victories only) #Killer Frost caresses her lips then crushes an ice cube saying "I almost feel sorry for ya.". #*Killer Frost caresses her lips then crushes an ice cube saying "There's no room for ice gods!". (Cygnus Hyoga victories only) On-Screen Appearance Killer Frost glides in with a cloud of icy mist trailing her, before thrusting her arms out and dispelling the mist and landing at her start point asking "How about some frostbite?". Special Quotes *Time to chill out, Firestorm! (When fighting Firestorm) *Let's kick some ice! (When fighting Electivire) *I was given some fancy freezing technologies for my troubles, meatball head! (When fighting Sailor Moon) *Tonight, the water freezes! (When fighting Sailor Mercury) *I'll put out the fire, with MY cold heart! (When fighting Sailor Mars) *A slow, cold death for you! (When fighting Mitsuhide) *Do you ever shut up??? (When fighting Mitsunari) *Freeze in hell, man with the seven scars! (When fighting Kenshiro) Trivis *Killer Frost, Phoenix, Tira and Annika have the same English voice actress. *Killer Frost, Matt of the Cybersquad, and Batgirl have the same Japanese voice actress. *The rival of Killer Frost is the Thunderbolt Pokémon, Electivire. Category:DC Comics characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney